Actividad favorita en la Tierra
by Cintriux
Summary: —Di tus últimas palabras. — hablo Lapislázuli con una voz tan fría, provocando que recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda de Peridot. Steven estaba en shock, no esperaba que Lapis estuviera hablando tan en serio. La mano de agua se volvió un puño y Peridot, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando a que llegara el impacto. (Lapidot! porque amo esa pareja)
**Bueno jóvenes aquí les traigo un Lapidot que se me ocurrió viendo Gem Drill, quería publicarlo antes y también terminar mi fic de Informante, pero el Viernes 13 en serio da mala suerte :/ me asaltaron y muchas cosas más ocurrieron en ese día.**

 **Si fuera Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe seria de mi propiedad… pero como no lo soy, me conformo escribiendo fics.**

* * *

Otra pelea más, Steven no sabía si podría continuar viendo como la gema del océano seguía enojada con Peridot. El creía que después de que la gema técnica fue salvada por Lapis, podrían finalmente llevarse bien… pero allí estaba, la gema un poco más alta creando una mano de agua para aplastar a la gema más pequeña, se veía diminuta en una esquina del granero mientras abrazaba sus piernas con temor de ser herida. Peridot lo sabía, era consiente que Lázuli no la perdonaría tan fácilmente… ella estaba arrepentida de seguir las ordenes de Diamante Amarillo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, sabía que solo la había salvado para destruirla con sus propias manos. No quería morir de ese modo, después de encontrar un lugar que pudiera considerar su hogar y sentirse cómoda con las gemas a su alrededor… ella no quería perder nada de eso. Intento limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que la gema del océano la viera.

Lapis quería hacerlo, quería destruir a la gema por la que había quedado atrapada en este planeta en primer lugar, quería que pagara por todo lo que le hizo. No quería tenerla cerca porque ella le recordaba lo mucho que había cambiado Planeta Hogar. Lo que solía ser su hogar… pero ella no se sentía segura en el granero sabiendo que esa gema técnica estaría a su alrededor, así que acabaría con esto, lo acabaría de una vez por todas. Steven observaba con nerviosismo la escena, quería creer que Lapis no lastimaría a Peridot… quería que se diera cuenta que había cambiado, ella no era la misma gema. Lo había ayudado a detener el Clúster, ella se preocupaba por él y él también se preocupaba por ella.

—Di tus últimas palabras. — hablo Lapislázuli con una voz tan fría, provocando que recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda de Peridot. Steven estaba en shock, no esperaba que Lapis estuviera hablando tan en serio. La mano de agua se volvió un puño y Peridot, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando a que llegara el impacto, recordó lo que Steven le había dicho cuando estaban a punto de morir en el taladro. Sin dudarlo ella lo dijo con un pequeño susurro entre lágrimas, pero esperando a que la gema azul la escuchara.

—Te amo, Lázuli. — Steven observo como Lapis le dirigía una mirada de confusión, la gema del océano no sabía qué hacer, su rostro se tiñó de un azul más oscuro. Peridot abrió los ojos expectante.

— ¿Qué?— respondió Lapis deshaciendo la mano de agua esperando haber escuchado mal, Steven las veía con una sonrisa, aliviado de que la gema azul dejara de usar sus poderes.

—Debes responder '' ¡Wow gracias!''— contesto Peridot, mientras que Lapis veía a Steven diciéndole con la mirada que ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Peridot… así no es como funciona. Cuando una persona dice ''Te amo'' la otra persona debe responder ''También te amo'' — explico Steven.

—Entonces ¿Lázuli debe decir ''también te amo''?— Pregunto la gema técnica con confusión. Para ella eso no tenía nada de lógica. El pequeño cuarzo asintió con la cabeza causando que Lapis frunciera el ceño aun con el ligero tono azul oscuro en sus mejillas, ella no diría eso. Pero era tan difícil no hacerlo sabiendo que Steven la observaba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Él quería que lo hiciera y Lapis no podía negarle nada a su amigo. Soltando un soplido de fastidio provocando levantar un pequeño mechón de cabello azul de su frente… no podía creer que haría tal cosa.

—Yo… también…— dijo apretando los dientes haciendo que la última parte fuera inentendible.

—Lapis…— advirtió Steven mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio.

—Bien, bien. — gruño la gema del océano acercándose un poco a la gema que aún se encontraba en la esquina del granero abrazando sus piernas. —También te amo. — finalizo con el ceño fruncido evitando el contacto visual con la gema técnica.

—Muy bien, ahora pueden darse un abrazo. — dijo el pequeño cuarzo con una sonrisa, esperando a que ambas hicieran lo que el pedía. Peridot la veía con nerviosismo y con las mejillas color celeste. Lapis no quería estar cerca de ella, tenía suficiente con haber dicho esas palabras, pero Steven la seguía observando atentamente, lo haría por él.

La gema del océano tomo bruscamente por la muñeca a la gema de menor tamaño, esta solamente logró soltar un pequeño ''ehpp. '' Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor mientras que Peridot devolvía el abrazo, al principio era incomodo pero a medida que se iban relajando… Se sentía bien, Lapis se sentía cómoda y cálida. No se sentía como Malaquita, ella no se sentía atrapada, ella es libre. Coloco su rostro entre el hombro de la gema técnica, le gustaba estar así mientras que Peridot mantenía sus pequeñas manos en su espalda… era agradable y le gusto más cuando la gema técnica empezó a jugar con su cabello. Peridot apretó el abrazo soltando un pequeño ronroneo, se sentía segura con Lapis sosteniéndola de esa forma, quería permanecer en esa posición. Ellas encajaban perfectamente, la diferencia de alturas hacía del abrazo más cómodo, ambas estaban fascinadas con eso.

—Ehh… chicas…— se aclaró la garganta Steven tratando de llamar su atención, observo la hora en su celular, quince minutos habían pasado y ellas seguían abrazadas, sintiéndose completamente ignorado. — Voy a esperar afuera a que vengan las demás… — continuo diciendo frotando su brazo con incomodidad. Ambas gemas solo asintieron con la cabeza sin terminar el abrazo… Se sentían en casa.

Esta sería su nueva actividad favorita en la Tierra.

* * *

 **Creo que este ha sido uno de los Lapidot más cursis y dulces que haya escrito, me dará diabetes por imaginar esa situación.**

 **PD: Soy mala escogiendo titulos. x.X**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
